Jade Curtiss' Contest History
Who is Jade Curtiss? Jade is known as the father of Fomicry, the science of extracting data from an existing entity to produce a perfect copy known as a 'replica'. His first attempt was when his sister, Nephry, broke her favorite doll, at which point Jade created a replica to soothe her tears. He was nine at the time. In his youth, he was, as described by his sister, a "devil" highly adept in casting Fonic Artes; his sister saw him as one who did not understand the significance of life or perhaps that anything but himself could be sentient -- and he, therefore, enjoyed killing monsters through Fonic artes even adults found difficult. Sometime after Luke's conversation with Nephry regarding her brother, Jade confesses to Luke that he still fails to understand what it means for someone to die. A young Jade Balfour in Keterberg He was, however, significantly changed by his teacher, Dr. Nebilim, a healer who commanded the Seventh Fonon, which Jade could not command himself. Though he had great respect for his teacher, Jade attempted to cast a spell using the seventh fonon, but instead unleashed a power beyond his control that resulted in the death of Nebilim. As Nebelim lay dying, Jade extracted her data and created a replica of her, though rather than resurrecting his beloved teacher, he only succeeded in creating a monster which he found himself forced to destroy. At some time after these painful events, Jade's talents in fonic artes and fomicry were recognized, and he was adopted into House Curtiss, a family of high position within the Malkuth military. Jade was eventually convinced to cease his endeavours with Fomicry by his close friend, Emperor Peony the Ninth, who spent his childhood years in Jade's hometown of Keterburg. It is also revealed that Jade forbade the practice of Fomicry on living organisms due to both ethical and technical issues arising from the subject. Dist (also one of Nebilim's students), however, still didn't accept Nebilim's death. His dream was to see Jade return to normal, and help him resurrect her again. However, Jade had always refused, and often opted to make fun of Dist instead. He introduces himself as "Colonel Jade Curtiss, Third Division, Malkuth Imperial Forces." He doesn't ever refer to himself as Jade the Necromancer (his given nickname that arose due to his habit of scavenging corpses after a battle), but acknowledges others when they call him the Necromancer. "Unlike in fairy tales, the world doesn't live happily ever after." - Jade Curtiss Writeup courtesy of Aselia, the Tales Wiki. Contest History Won-Loss Record: '0-3 'Summer 2007 Contest - Division 6 - Second Group * Division 6 Round 1 --- 4th place, 9529 8.45% - Ada Wong, 43344 38.42% - Balthier Bunansa, 37234 33.00% - Frank West, 22708 20.13% Jade Curtiss literally performed worse than the other Jade against Ada Wong, that should tell you how weak this character is. Summer 2008 Contest - Division 1 - First Group * Division 1 Round 1 --- 4th place, 8023 5.92% - Zack Fair, 60472 44.64% - Wario, 44824 33.09% - Cecil Harvey, 22142 16.35% Tales of Symphonia's already proven that the Tales characters perform poorly in the contests. Tales of the Abyss wasn't as popular as Symphonia, yet Jade Curtiss was rallied in back-to-back years. The results show, as Curtiss failed to even touch 10% in either of his two matches. In conclusion, Tales characters don't perform well in the contests and Jade is a fine example of why they should stay far away from them. Jade managed to make the vote-ins for the Winter 2010 Contest and continued to perform like crap, finishing in last place on Day 5. Summer 2013 Contest - Division 6 - 19 Seed * Division 6 Round 1 --- 3rd place, 5148 18.27% - (9) Magus, 13474 47.83% - (10) Hal "Otacon" Emmerich, 9551 33.90% As a character that is brought up for reasons why people should stop nominating Tales characters Jade did okay in his match. Of course getting almost tripled by Magus puts you as very weak it is still a lot better than what he put up in 2007 and 2008. With that said people are still against letting Tales character in the bracket. Category:Contest Histories